


More Their Speed

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'ten steps'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Their Speed

Martha’s wedding is so meticulously planned by her mother that she’s not sure it’s actually _hers_ anymore. 

So, typically, the big day is prematurely interrupted by a massive alien incursion. 

The couple find themselves stranded uselessly inside a half-demolished church with a reverend, half their tactical team and someone named Jim. Mickey looks around, shrugs and says, “Might as well, yeah?”

As Martha’s walking down the aisle, the ‘why not’s seem countless. She met Mickey just months ago fresh off a failed engagement. She’ll never stop hearing about her family’s marked absence. She’s not even wearing a _dress_.

But she sees Mickey’s grin shining through smudges of plaster dust and notices he hasn’t put his rifle aside even for this. That’s when her last ten steps become suddenly effortless. 

This isn’t her family’s perfect wedding (or their perfect groom), but the whole thing certainly suits _them_. 

Of _course_ it’s right.


End file.
